


Ghost

by tchrgleek



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Klaine advent calendar 2012, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:30:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchrgleek/pseuds/tchrgleek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reaction fic to 4x08- The big phone call. What pushed Kurt to make that call?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost

Ghost- <http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4mciPICdmWg> or <http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0xt8XF9nnPA>

_Do you remember when the walls fell_

_Do you remember the sound that the door made when you closed it on me_

_Do you know that I went down to the ground_

_Landed on both my broken-hearted knees_

  
The door slid shut behind Blaine, and Kurt fell to the ground.  It couldn’t possibly be true.  The love of his life did not just walk out the door after shattering his heart into pieces.  There is no way that Blaine actually cheated on him.  It must have been a nightmare.

 

_I didn’t even cry_

_‘Cause pieces of me had already died_

  
Kurt isn’t exaggerating when he tells Finn he feels like he’s gonna’ die.  If anything, he’s understating it.  It felt like someone reached down into his chest and ripped his heart out and stomped all over it.  Worse, it wasn’t just someone.  It was his soulmate.  His Blaine. He couldn’t even cry.  All his tears came out last night.  There were none left.

 

_I’m a ghost_

_Haunting these halls_

_Climbing up walls that I never knew were there_

_And I’m lost_

_Broken down the middle of my heart, heart_

_I’m broken down the middle of my heart, heart, heart_

_You know you make me a ghost_

_You make me a ghost_

  
Every text message, every voice mail from every unanswered call … Kurt feels another piece of him die every time.  He can’t, just can’t stand to hear Blaine’s voice.  Every text and every call is one more brick in the wall Kurt is building to keep his broken heart together, to keep Blaine out so he can’t do any more damage. 

 

_I’m an invisible disaster_

_I keep trying to walk but my feet don’t find the solid ground_

_It’s like living in a bad dream_

_I keep trying to scream but my tongue has finally lost its sound_

  
Kurt walks around, shell-shocked, for weeks after Blaine left.  He spends his days working at Vogue, and his evenings watching The Notebook and staying awake until the Ambien takes him into nightmare ridden sleep.  He wakes up feeling like he’s been hit by a truck and starts another day, second verse, same as the first.  

 

_I’ve got to say goodbye_

_To the pieces of me that have already died_

  
Kurt convinces Rachel to go back to McKinley because it’s time to deal with this head on. Ignoring texts and phone calls hasn’t gotten it through to Blaine that it’s really over.  Forgiveness is not going to happen.  Cheating cheaters who cheat don’t get second chances. Their relationship is dead, and it’s time to say goodbye for good.

 

_I’m a ghost_

_Haunting these halls_

_Climbing these walls that I never knew were there_

_And I’m lost_

_Broken down the middle of my heart, heart_

_I’m broken down the middle of my heart, heart, heart_

  
Then he sees Blaine backstage. His beautiful boy. Kurt can’t even look at him.  All the words Kurt planned out in his head disappear, drowned out of his mind by the crushing pain of his scarred heart ripping in half again. What a fool he was, thinking that this school, with all the memories of pain and joy, would be anything but haunting. This wasn’t home anymore and never would be again. 

 

_You know you make me a ghost_

_Oh, you make me a ghost_

_You make me a ghost_

_(You take the breath all away from me, you take it away)_

_You make me a ghost_

  
When Blaine approaches Kurt in the hallway after the show, Kurt can no longer contain the pain. His agony comes out in a tirade.  Who cares what you did or who you did it with. It wasn’t me, and it never will be again. Just stop. Blaine, please, make it stop.

 

_I don’t cry_

_I don’t try anymore_

_I’m a ghost_

_I’m a ghost_

_And I’m lost_

_Broken down the middle of my heart, heart_

_I’m broken down the middle_

  
Kurt goes back to New York and tries to rebuild his life.  Isabelle notices the pain, begins to offer her ear, and finally offers advice.  You can’t move on without forgiving. The pain will always be there haunting you until you let it go.  Kurt doesn’t want to hear that. 

 

_I’m a ghost_

_Haunting these halls_

_Climbing up walls that I never knew were there_

_And I’m lost_

_Broken down the middle of my heart, heart_

_I’m broken down the middle of my heart, heart, heart_

_You know you make me a ghost_

_You make me a ghost_

  
Finally, during the kiki, the walls begin to break inside Kurt. Everyone around him is enjoying themselves, but he just can’t.  He realizes the walls around his broken heart are holding him back and he doesn’t feel comfortable in his own home. Home was never McKinley or Lima or New York with Rachel.  Home is where your heart is, and broken or not, his heart is with Blaine.  He steps through the window out to the fire escape, takes out his phone, and dials.


End file.
